


Eternal Flame

by beambayonet



Category: Zeta Gundam
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beambayonet/pseuds/beambayonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things went entirely different, and Char and Amuro get full married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Flame

When Char started sending out invitations, he expected maybe -- maybe one affirmative response, and a handful of "no we're sorry"s, but.. As weddings go, they hadn't planned for it to be so well-attended. He thought it'd make him nervous, standing at the altar in his best white suit, and the expectant gazes of everyone who could make it, and maybe that's part of the butterflies he's feeling, but... He'd put good money on it being, y'know, getting married.

He's standing, poised even under the weight of the event, and every bit of apprehension he'd had about it melts the second he spies Amuro Ray, looking so, so handsome in a black suit and blue tie. They make eye contact, and God, he feels the same things he felt so long ago - when he'd finally laid eyes on him after the One Year War, a swirl of emotions and all of them different flavours of love. He forgets to breathe until his best man, Kamille, taps his shoulder and he finally exhales. (And if anyone deserved to be best man who was still around to do it, it was Kamille.) 

Amuro is.. gorgeous, always but especially today, and Char feels like he's going to go into cardiac arrest at any moment as Amuro is walked up the aisle by - it was an unorthodox decision, but he supported it and he's glad he did now, because he's being walked up by his old White Base buds, Fraw and Hayato and shit, Kai's there too. In the pews, Mirai looks more proud than you could imagine.. The kids are all on the edge of their seats, but Char doesn't notice-- Char's too busy falling deeper in love with every step Amuro takes towards him. 

When he arrives at the altar, Bright looks to both of them, and begins:

"Friends," he starts, clearly uncomfortable with the clumsily scripted nature of the deal but chuffed to bits to be doing it nonetheless. "We're gathered here today to join Char Aznable and Amuro Ray in matrimony, a very important moment in their lives."

Char's stomach does backflips as he gazes into Amuro's eyes, paying attention to Bright's speech (which he'd heard before, but it didn't make it any less relevant).

"They've fought together in combat and changed the world together, and in the years they have been in eachothers presence, their love and understanding has grown and matured. Now, they are here to begin their lives as husbands."

Char knew what was coming next, but nothing could prepare him for the actual thing. 

Bright changes notecards, clears his throat, and begins:

"Please face each other and take each other’s hands, so that you may see the gift that they are to you."

They do so, and listen intently to the rest he had to say.

"These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together you build your future.

"These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch will comfort you like no other."

Bright - bless his heart, he's already starting to tear up, but he marches on.

"These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief comes to you. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy.

"These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it, support and encouragement to pursue your dreams, and comfort through difficult times.

"And lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch."

Bright puts away his notecards, wipes away a stray tear in the hope that nobody saw it, and follows up.

"Marriage is.." he starts, "Marriage is a commitment, and I know neither of you take that lightly, but I want to reiterate it - it's a responsibility to eachother, through thick and thin, through the best and the worst. I am putting my utmost trust into the both of you that you will take this responsibility to heart."

He looks to Amuro first.

"Amuro Ray, your -- your vows?"

Amuro looks into Char's eyes, intense and purposeful but full of passion. If this weren't his wedding day, Char would absolutely lose it at this.. He never in his life thought he would experience a mutual love so strong.

Amuro inhales, and begins:

"I, Amuro Ray, take you, Char Aznable, to be my husband, to have by my side from this day forward, in sickness and in health, in times of conflict and times of peace, in our youth and in old age. I promise you I will not leave your side."

Char feels the meaning drip from each word, filling him with hope and joy and so much love for the man in front of him.

Amuro continues:

"This ring is a symbol of my love for you. With this ring, I marry you, with all that I have and all that I am."

He placed the ring on Char's finger, and Char had never felt something so natural.

"Char Aznable?" Bright motioned.

He begins, filled with a rush of euphoria and adrenaline.

"I, Char Aznable, take you, Amuro Ray, to be my husband, to have and hold through the highs and the lows, from now until Eternity. Whether it be fate or dumb luck, I will have your back over anyone else's. This I swear."

He produces the ring - he remembers shopping for these, and how they'd both settled on something simple and humble, and how he's here now, wearing it for real and about to place the next on Amuro's finger.

"This ring is symbol of my love for you. With this, I marry you, with my whole being."

He shakes slightly with nervous energy as he places the ring on Amuro's finger.

Bright, flipping through his cards to find the "final thoughts" one and evidently not finding it, goes off script.

"God-" he starts, choking back some real tears. "God bless you both on the life you are about to share together."

Char glances to his side and sees Kamille about to lose it too.

Bright breathes and collects himself a bit-- and finishes with,  
"By the power vested in me by the Earth Federation, I pronounce you both married."

He gives the nod to them both, and they share a kiss as they embrace, more electric than any kiss they've shared before.


End file.
